


Mountain Ash

by gladdecease



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Translation Available
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-15
Updated: 2012-08-15
Packaged: 2017-11-12 05:35:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/487296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gladdecease/pseuds/gladdecease
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just what <em>is</em> that stuff, anyway?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mountain Ash

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Polski available: [Sproszkowany jarząb](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4594194) by [Pomyluna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pomyluna/pseuds/Pomyluna)



"Go to the woods in the dead of night.  You'll recognize the tree by its silver bark and red berries - take a knife to the bark and scrape off a square no bigger than your hand, don't want to kill the tree by taking too much.  Allow the bark to dry for a fortnight, and under the light of a full moon grind it to powder with a crystal mortar and pestle."

Stiles gaped at Deaton.  "That's how you make this stuff?"

"Or you can order it by the pound off the internet."  Deaton shrugged.  "But, you know, caveat emptor."

**Author's Note:**

> Fun fact: the tree commonly known as a mountain ash (though the name can be applied to an entire genus of trees) is also known as a rowan tree. There's a lot of mythology and folklore associated with rowans - including a common belief that rowans can [protect you against malevolent beings](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Rowan#Mythology_and_folklore).


End file.
